Até o inferno
by D. Sue
Summary: Ele a acompanharia até sua casa. Ela, o seguiria até o inferno. - Royai - shortfic


Yo, minna-sama! Venho aqui com mais uma Royai!

Isa-chan, essa fic é para você. Seja muito, muito, muito feliz daqui para frente! Viva intensamente, sem freios que não sejam seus próprios pés!

E minna-sama, espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist / HagaRen pertence à Arakawa Hiromu-sama, a maior mangaka da história!

* * *

Summary: Ele a acompanharia até sua casa. Ela, o seguiria até o inferno.  
[RoyxRiza], [oneshot].

* * *

Até o inferno

.

.

.

Voltando para casa em companhia do seu fiel cãozinho e carregando um saco cheio do que seria o mantimento da sua última semana na Central, ela permanecia absorta em preocupações acerca do trabalho, até o movimento de civis aos poucos lhe chamar a atenção: estava numa rua ladeada por barracas, havia muitas pessoas sorrindo e conversando enquanto aproveitavam a feira semanal.

Nunca havia reparado que pertíssimo de casa havia uma feira assim, e mesmo que soubesse, duvidava de que teria conseguido fazer uma visita mais cedo. Vendo Hayate latir e abanar o rabo para algumas crianças que corriam; a primeiro-tenente, derrotada, deixou escapar um sorriso discreto.

Resolveu, por fim, desviar-se um pouco do trajeto previamente planejado. Aproveitaria um pouco o seu último dia de folga na Central, e faria um favorzinho ao seu cãozinho. Como se Black Hayate estivesse ciente disso, aproximou-se da dona e seguiu-a com o rabo abanando enquanto ela dava meia-volta e rumava para uma das extremidades da feira.

Vendo de barracas de frutas até barracas de artesanato e estando razoavelmente distraída com os produtos expostos, a tenente foi surpreendida com um pigarreio, que a fez voltar o olhar imediatamente para o homem que mantinha postura séria a sua frente.

- Co... General. – dito isso, pôs-se em postura militar e bateu continência, para logo ser correspondida pelo homem fardado.

– Eu só estava passando e a vi por coincidência. – o recém promovido Mustang explicou de forma suspeita, antes que a pergunta fosse feita - Aliás, vê-la tão tranquila assim me chamou a atenção. – disse mais em tom de quem divagava, tom de quem escondia certa preocupação - Fico feliz que esteja aproveitando seu dia de folga.

- Ah... – soltou primeiramente – Então o senhor não tem mais nada para fazer no quartel? – questionou em tom de cobrança, fazendo-o ter outra reação inesperada.

Ignorando o comentário e tirando a boina para fazer uma mesura, Roy disse no mais amistoso tom:

- Já que estamos aqui, por que não damos uma volta?

Fitando-o desconfiada por um segundo, Riza pôs-se a responder firmemente:

- General, eu não acho que...

- Não, não, não. – interrompeu-a - É só uma volta, _Madame_. _Por favor_? – insistiu, no que Hawkeye, escondendo a surpresa, suspirou e assentiu; aproximando-se e enroscando o braço livre no dele.

Observando-o calmamente enquanto andavam pela feira – o movimento dos civis já não era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção – desconfiou do que o fizera sair do Quartel e acabar justamente de encontro com ela, e melhor: a caminho de sua casa.

Na verdade, ele havia estado um tanto disperso depois de anunciada a própria promoção, que seria oficializada quando eles voltassem para o Leste; e ela imaginava se o motivo de preocupação do superior tinha a ver com a proposta feita a ela pelo novo Führer: ficar na Central e ser promovida a major. Naturalmente que ela recusara com respeito e veemência a proposta de seu avô, mas não podia dizer com clareza – ou melhor, não queria arriscar dizer – o que o general-brigadeiro pensava a respeito.

- Quando o senhor soube a respeito dessa feira? – questionou, chamando-lhe a atenção numa abordagem tranquila – Eu a descobri hoje mesmo, talvez por isso eu esteja tão... – não achou a última palavra, mas não precisou.

Fitando-a de lado, Mustang foi direto ao ponto, mesmo quando Riza havia planejado prolongar o interrogatório:

- Se você _ficar_ vai poder aproveitar mais. – quando falou, Hawkeye parecia tão pasma que sequer reparou que ele engolia em seco.

Ela, Interrompendo a caminhada bruscamente, soltou-lhe o braço e parou à sua frente, sem olhar para os olhos negros.

- Tem alguma coisa que queira que eu faça; Senhor?

- Como?

- Tem alguma coisa que queira que eu faça _na Central_, Senhor? – repetiu com a voz alterada, e, recebendo o silêncio como resposta, prosseguiu: - Se não tem, então por que a _sugestão_? – levantou o rosto para encará-lo, e Mustang imediatamente reconheceu aquele olhar.

- Primeiro-tenente Hawkeye... – suspirou – Eu sinto muito. – disse rendido.

Satisfeita, Hawkeye voltou para o seu lado e logo viu que Black Hayate indicava alegremente um carrinho de sorvetes.

- Black Hayate-bo! – soltou, indo a direção do cão e deixando o aliviado e aturdido Mustang para trás.

Vendo-a ali, ele percebeu o quão idiota havia sido. Havia pensado que depois do tamanho risco ao qual pusera seus subordinados, devia deixá-los cada um no lugar onde mais gostavam de ficar, deixá-los aproveitarem um pouco a vida – mesmo que isso fosse desviá-lo do objetivo inicial de se tornar o Führer. Afinal, ele mesmo havia ficado cego por um tempo, e nesse tempo confirmara o quão importante era _ver_.

Já havia conversado com todos os seus homens, Falman, inclusive, após vários pedidos de desculpa, confessara que pretendia voltar para Biggs com a generala de divisão Armstrong. Conversar com Riza Hawkeye, no entanto, sempre seria mais difícil para ele - por isso o deixara para fazer por último - e, no caminho da casa dela, acabara a encontrando naquela feira.

De tanto que havia divagado, perguntara-se o quão egoísta podia ser aproveitar-se do serviço e da companhia de sua querida tenente, ainda mais quando ela podia ser promovida caso permanecesse na Central. Mas novamente, não havia _visto_. Ficar, _para seu alívio_, não era o que _ela_ queria.

- Primeiro-tenente! – chamou, correndo a sua direção após despertar do devaneio – Quer sorvete? – indagou gentilmente, no que Riza suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

- O senhor disse "é só uma volta". – e Roy não pôde evitar o sorriso ao se lembrar do quanto ela era difícil - Vamos; Black Hayate-bo! – chamou o cão, que mesmo relutante a obedeceu.

- Não precisa ser tão... – e não precisou terminar a frase.

- _Talvez_ na Cidade do Leste. O senhor está cabulando serviço agora, não está? – disse por fim, voltando os olhos castanhos para ele de modo a deixá-lo um tanto sem graça. – Muito obrigada, Senhor. – agradeceu-lhe a volta. – _Até amanhã_. – disse firmemente, fazendo questão de lembrá-lo da pequena troca de mensagens.

- Espere! – soltou quando ela já se virava - Permita-me acompanhá-la até sua casa.

- _Monsir_ é muito insistente... – comentou, rendendo-se – Bem, eu vou aceitar. –mais uma vez aproximou-se dele, enroscando o braço no dele. – Muito obrigada.

Mustang sorriu, satisfeito. Se ela o seguiria _até o inferno_, ele podia pelo menos acompanhá-la até sua casa, não?

* * *

ISA-CHAN! Eu fico muito, muito, muito, (x1000) feliz por tê-la acompanhado na grande virada da sua vida! Eu quero que você seja muito, muito, muito (x98298392038203) feliz! BANZAI! *soltando fogos*

E minna-san, o que acharam? Reviews? .-.


End file.
